Page 86
by Sarks-Girl-89
Summary: What if Sydney had fought free of the Covenant before they kidnapped her? What if everything she thought she knew was different? Plus a startling comeback from the past puts Will and Sydney into a loop.
1. The Double

_**Page 86**_

**_Written by:_** **Deena **

**_Genre: _Drama/Suspense**

**_Rated:_ PG-13 for violence, language, and sexual content**

**_Summary:_ What if Sydney had fought free of the Covenant before they kidnapped her? What if everything she thought she knew was different? Plus a startling comeback from the past puts Will and Sydney into a loop.**

**_Chapter 1-_ The Double **

Sydney aims the gun at her enemy. She shoots once, twice, three times. Allison falls to the ground. She drops the gun and passes out. Hours pass and she hears faintly men talking.

.Is this Bristow?.

.Yes. Pick her up and take her to the van. I.ll lie the evidence of her death.. Three men go to grab her but Sydney, used to just reacting, kicks one guy in the stomach. She fights all three of them. Then a British guy goes after her but she throws him across the room. She picks up the gun off the floor. She hits him over the head knocking him out. She then shoots him in the chest.

Two men outside drive by and throw a flaming brick in the house. They were ordered within 10 minutes to flame the apartment weather they had Sydney or not. She began to cough and she found Will. He was alive! She got him and herself out of the apartment. Will began coughing really hard. Sydney held his wounds in fear that he would loose too much blood.

.Syd..

.Will!. Sydney cried in between words. .I thought you were dead!.

.Syd. Francie was the double..

.I know.I know.. Sydney sat there on the concrete hugging Will. Minutes later the ambulance arrived. They rushed over to Will and treated him. And not long after, Vaughn arrived in his car.

.Sydney!. Sydney immediately jumped up and ran to him. She held him as tight as she could.

.Vaughn..

.Syd..

.Francie was the double..

.What?.

.Yeah. Will discovered it. Allison doubled her..

.Is Allison dead?.

.From what it looks like, yes. I don.t even know if Francie is alive.. Sydney cries in to Vaughn.s shoulder.

.Syd.. Sydney passes out. Vaughn sets her down lightly while he sits as well. He lies her head on his leg. He stairs at her thinking how lucky he is that she survived.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------- **_

Well what did you think? I was watching Alias just a while ago and while watching episode 10 of season 3, Remnants, (Will guest stars, Allison is killed) I thought about how cool it would be if it all ended differently after Sydney and Allison fought. Also whoever reviewed my story "The Calling" and said that nasty thing about it, I have something to say to you. It was pretty cowardly of you not to even leave a way for me to tell you what I wanted to tell you. Please stay off my stories if you're going to act that way. I write these for people who care.

_**-Deena**_


	2. The Page

Hey. I'm back with another chapter!

**_Chapter 2- _The Page**

"You are Julia Thorn. You were hired by The Covenant to be a contracted killer."

"No I am Sydney Bristow, or haven't you heard?"

"No. You are Julia Thorn…"

Sydney yells in her sleep, "I am Sydney Bristow! I am Sydney Bristow. I am Sydney Bristow!" Vaughn, who has been sleeping by her, wakes up and wakes her up as well.

"Sydney!"

"Vaughn! Oh my god!" She hugs him sitting in her hospital bed.

"Sydney. You're OK."

"Have you heard about Francie? What about Will?"

"Will's in critical, but stable condition. I have heard from Mr. Sark that Francie is in fact alive but he and his associates won't give her up unless we give then something they want. And if we refuse to comply, they will kill your friend. And there's no guarantee that she will be released unharmed."

"What do they want and why did you say I?"

"He contacted me, informing me that only you, with the exception of me, should be aware of this. And as far as what they want, it's a serum in Tokyo, Japan-"

"Then why don't they get it themselves," Sydney interrupts.

"Well I was getting to that. They say we have the only technology to get through their systems. Basically we either provide the serum or the tech."

"What's the serum for?"

"It's to help read a new Rambaldi page. Page 86."

"I've never heard of a Page 86."

"Well apparently it is a page to read and predict the future. And even though there's already a page like that, this one lists the events, unlike the other one. With that page they could change the future which in some cases would be bad. This page is also found with the serum."

"So what do we do?"

"We get Marshall involved."

"But…"

"Syd. He's our only hope for creating an exact duplicate with fake information."

"But if Sark thinks…"

"Syd. How will Sark know the information is fake? It will have not happened yet. And by the time he finds out that it's fake, we will have Francie so he won't be able to hurt her. We just need to put realistic, but fake activities on there. Once we find the real page we can do that. Then we can make it invisible and make a fake fluid to make the ink appear. Marshall told me he could do that one time. He did it to propose to Carrie. Syd, we'll get her back." Sydney lies down and falls to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

Vaughn leaves and goes to the CIA operations center.

"Marshall," Vaughn says as he walks into his office.

"Hello Agent Vaughn. How's Sydney? I was going to visit her but I was up all night with Carrie. I mean not all night, that's a figure of speech. What I mean is I stayed up late with her because she was sad, then we…fell…to sleep."

"Marshall, can you create a fake Rambaldi page if I were to get the one I needed a copy of?"

"Sure."

"What if it were only readable if a fluid had to be on it?"

"You mean like "The Chosen One" page."

"Yes."

"Well I mean…yeah…but…"

"Marshall! Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"How long would it take you?"

"About 24 hours or so. Of coarse I'd need some of the real serum to do it."

"By the way, we never had this conversation."

"We are now though. I mean you and I talking, that's a conversa…tion."

"No I mean this never happened to anyone else. This is secret. Not a word to anyone."

"Lips are sealed, zipped, closed, whatever."

"Good. I'll have both to you tomorrow night."

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

Marshall is in a nearby van and Vaughn is in the field.

"Marshall, anything?"

"Nope. You're clear to go." Vaughn sneaks into the building. He stands behind a wall. He looks behind it.

"Marshall. Are there any motion detectors or floor sensors?"

"Checking…checking. All clear for entry." Vaughn begins to walk. "Boy scout! Wait."

"I hate when you do that!"

"Sorry but we just picked up a sniper on the top of the balcony to the upper left of your position!" Vaughn immediately looks up and points his gun. It's a redheaded woman. The hair looks fake from what he can see. The face looks familiar though.

"Boy scout!"

Before he knew it he was looking at the hole of the gun and seeing his life flash before his eyes. He hardly had time to shoot his before she shot hers and "BANG!"

"Boy scout? Boy scout? Do you read?"

-----------------------------------------------

Ha Ha! Got ya there! I love messin' w/ your minds! R&R.

-Deena


	3. A Blast From the Past

**Hey, thanks for the review! Here's another chapter!**

**ATTN: Keep in mind that it takes place after the apt. scene in the last episode of season two. Just making that clear. Also, I do realize that it is impossible for Sark to be free because he was in custody at the end of season two. Let's just say he escaped. Lol.**

**_Chapter 3-_** A Blast From the Past 

"Sorry but we just picked up a sniper on the top of the balcony to the upper left of your position!" Vaughn immediately looks up and points his gun. It's a redheaded woman. The hair looks fake from what he can see. The face looks familiar though.

"Boy scout!"

Before he knew it he was looking at the hole of the gun and seeing his life flash before his eyes. He hardly had time to shoot his before she shot hers and "BANG!"

"Boy scout? Boy scout? Do you read?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The body falls to the ground with a bullet to the shoulder. Vaughn knows that he is not supposed to see whom he killed or hurt on a mission but his curiosity got the best of him. He walked up the stairs of the museum. He goes to the body and squats down.

"Oh my god."

"I was ordered to…"

"But…"

"Michael. You don't understand…"

"How could you?"

"They were gonna kill me. They-"

"After all we have been through."

"Michael. I was taken. I had no choice." The woman falls to sleep in his arms. Michael looks down at the wound on the shoulder.

"Alice…"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sydney."

"Dad?"

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Sark es…"

"Yes, escapted. I know. Vaughn told me."

"Speaking of Vaughn, do you know where he is?" Syd is caught off guard.

"No."

"OK. Well if you see him, tell him I need to see him."

"I'll do that."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boy scout!"

Michael ties her wound.

"Yes Marshall."

"Have you got the page and the serum?"

"Not yet. Almost. Have an ambulance or medical equipment ready."

"Are you OK?"

"Look, just do it!" Vaughn leaves Alice there and goes for the page and serum.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

He walks by the cell with his hands in his black, silk jacket. Sark had always been the one to wear expensive black clothes. He turns towards the cell with the same smirk on his face, looking at Francie's scared yet calm face.

"When are you gonna let me go?"

"When I get what I want."

"What do you want? Is it something I can give you?"

"I'm afraid not. If that were the case, you would have been out weeks ago."

"Who's that girl who looks like me? Has she been living with my friends?"

"Hmm…her. That's your double that we created out of someone else.Different personality,same looks as you. And yes, she has been living with your friends. Unfortunately for us, your 'friend' almost killed her. She is recovering from her gun shot wounds."

"Sydney would never do that! She's a simple collage student like me!"

"That's what she wants you to believe. And if that were the case, we wouldn't have you right now. We don't just pick anybody out."

"I don't believe you."

"Well then," Sark says pulling up a chair, "let me tell you a little story. You see, your friend Sydney Bristow, she's a tough little spy. She has been in the CIA for about 8 years. And her father has been with it for about thirty. And your friend, Will, well he was never on heroin. Jack and Syd set that up to protect their boss's secret. For seven years, her boss lied to her about working for the good guys but she was really working for a terrorist group. She then joined the real CIA and took down SD-6. You see, she has been lying to you. Now is that a real friend that you want to go back to. You don't even know if she is alive." Francie cries.

"She would never lie to me. That's not true."

"I'm afraid it is." A woman walks in.

"Sark. They want to speak with you." Francie recognizes her from Sydney's pictures.

"You're…you're…no. It's not possible. You died a long time ago."

"No. I am very much alive. I'm…"

"I know, Laura Bristow, Sydney's mom." Sark leaves.

"I was Laura, but my real name is Irina Derevko."

"No…"

"Yes. I was sent by the KGB to marry Jack Bristow and start a family."

"So…Sydney was just a pawn in your game of life."

"Technically yes, but I loved her so much." Irina tears up. "It was so hard to leave." Francie looks at her and actually believes her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaughn gets into the van and drives off with Marshall.

"Agent Vaughn, what happened. I mean, who was that. Why did you call for an…"

"Marshall. Please. Not now. You'll know later."

Marshall sinks his head, "OK."

"That was my old girlfriend Alice. The Covenant sent her to kill me. I don't blame her for doing it. They were going to kill her. I ended up shooting her in the shoulder. But she's safe now. She's at The Navel Hospital."

"Does Sydney know about her. I mean not that it's her business but I figure you guys are…in…love…" Vaughn looks at him. Marshall shuts up.

"She was my girlfriend in the SD-6 days. But it's been over for a long time."

"Oh..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there ya have it! **

_Sara- Thanks for your interest in my story! Keep reviewing and interest others into my story!_

-Deena


	4. The Woman

**Well I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 4- **The Woman_

**----------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Is she all right?"

"Yea. All though the bullet cut deep, it should heal with in 4-6 months."

"Can I go see her?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Vaughn walks into the room.

"Michael?"

"Alice…I'm sorry."

"No. You did what you had to do. I'm just thankful it was only my shoulder and not my heart. Then again, you did break my heart."  
"Alice, we both knew it was over."

"I know, but the pain still remains. All though I am married, it will never be like what I had with you." Sydney walks outside the door and she sees Vaughn holding her hand. Sydney tears up and walks away. She sits on the bench in the hallway. She sees Vaughn coming toward her.

"Syd, what's wrong?"

"Why are you doing this to me. I thought she was gone for good!"

"You mean Alice? Excuse me for caring about someone who is hurt."

"You mean your girlfriend. You'll visit your girlfriend more than me!"

"For gods sake Sydney, she's not my girlfriend anymore! The Covenant sent her after me to kill me, and I didn't know it was her so I shot her in the shoulder!"

"Oh…but…"

"You know. I don't need this! The next time you want to accuse me of something, get the facts straight!" Vaughn walks away and Syd sits and cries.

**----------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Sydney…" 

"Will…you're all right."

"Sydney…be honest. Is Francie alive? I mean the real Francie."

"Yes. But-"

"That's all I want to know."

"How are you Will?"

"Better. How 'bout you?"

"OK. Well considering Vaughn just set me straight."

"How'd he do that?"

"Never mind."

"Syd…"

"No Will. I don't want to worry you."

"OK. But if you ever want to, I'm here."

"I know. Thank you." Syd holds onto Will's hand.

**----------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Here's your objective. You go to Los Angeles and find this man, Michael C. Vaughn. He is a CIA agent who I'm sure will be attracted to you. You must retrieve the fluid and the real page. If I know the CIA, they will give us something similar, like a defective page or something. Do you understand?" Sark is in the other room talking to The Covenants new agent. Francie could only here the part about Michael and Sydney. She was sure that was the man Syd was talking about one time. She had never met him, but he had sounded hot.

"Yes Mr. Sark."

**----------------------------------------------------------------- **

"I'm sorry madam, but we only take check or cash. Credit is not aloud."

"Can't you just take it this once?"

"Miss. I already told you. We don't take credit. Now if you'll just leave I'm sure there are-" Vaughn walks to the counter.

"Come on man. Just take it this once."

"But…"

"Just do it!"

"OK."

"Thank you Mr…"

"Vaughn. Michael Vaughn."

"Michael, I'm," A bunch of carts block out the sound. She extends her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"You too."

"All right, let's get out of here." They walk out of the bank together.

"So, what do you do for a living."

"Oh. I work for a bank down town."

"Same here. But it's one in walking distance from here."

"What a coincidence."

'So what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Why? Do you wanna go out or something?"

"Maybe."

"Well I accept Michael."

"All right then. I'll pick you up at about 7:30 then?"

"Sure. Here's the address."

"See you then."

"You too."

**----------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Michael…I mean Agent Vaughn."

"Yes Marshall?"

"I have finished duplicating the page. And I have guaranteed that the fluid will work on it."

"Great." Michael walks off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A horn honks. Michael waits for the woman to walk out.

-What is Michael doing-Sydney is in her car a few houses down from where Michael is. The woman walks out to Michael's car.

-What the hell-Sydney is furious with Michael as she sees the blonde woman talk to Michael.

"Hey Michael. You're early."

"Yea. I thought I'd beat the traffic."

"So what's it gonna be tonight?" The woman gets into the car.

"Oh I thought a movie of your choice and dinner. Or dinner and then a movie of your choice."

"Sounds lovely."

"You know Lauren, you look beautiful tonight.

"You too…" The woman goes over and kisses Michael on the cheek. They drive off. Sydney is now crying in her car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thanks for the reviews again! I love hearing from the fans of my story! Please refer this and get more people!**_

_**S-** You want more? You got it!_


	5. Taken

**Well I guess I went on some year hiatus of some sort...lol. I'm sorry but high school has me pre-occupied. But I really want to finish this story. So let's recap!**

**Sydney fights her and Will's way out of a burning apartment. **

**Sark won't release Francie until he gets what he wants.**

**And he sends Lauren out to pretend to love Vaughn to get info. **

**Sydney sees Lauren and Vaughn leave off to the movies and dinner.**

**Remember this all takes place after the last episode of season two.**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 5- Taken**

----------------------------------------------------

"How could he do this to me. I thought he loved me. Maybe I upset him earlier. Now we'll never have what we had again," Sydney thinks to herself while still crying. Then she decides to head home. She's come to the conclusion that this day isn't going to get any better. Driving home she thinks about all the fun times she and Vaughn had shared. Moments later she pulls up to her house. She gets out of her car not long after looking in the mirror of her sun visor wiping the tears away. She unlocks her door and fall of the couch. Not long after, she falls to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------

"I found my only chance to get away and I took it! I don't know what to do! Tell me what to do! Where do I go next!"

"Sydney. You need to continue being Julia Thorne. You're in the perfect position to get the CIA what it has been looking for!"

Sydney suddenly wakes up. She silently heads towards her cell phone. She picks it up and opens her phone to see if by any chance Vaughn had called. The phone read 0 messages. She tossed it on her jacket and headed to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and shut the door.

----------------------------------------------------

The nurse knocks on the door quietly.

"Come in," a voice yells from the other side.

"Hello Will. How are you feeling today?"

"Much better, thank you."

"Well the good news is you are ready to go home. Everything looks normal or close to normal. You seem to be in good health."

"Really? That's great!"

"Do you have a family relative or friend who can-"

"Yes."

"Well I was saying, if you didn't we can provide you transportation or-"

"I have someone. Thank you though."

"Do you want us to call-"

"No. That's OK. I'll do it." The nurse walks out and shuts the door ever so lightly. Will picks up the phone and dials Sydney's cell phone number.

----------------------------------------------------

Sydney turns the knob all the way over to shut of the shower. She steps out and wraps a towel around her. Then she grabs a smaller towel and flips her head over and wraps her hair up on top of her head. She grabs some sweats, a white tank and some undergarmets. Slipping her clothes on, she hears her phone vibrate against the table. She lets her hair out of the towel and tosses it on her bed. She walks over to her phone and picks it up off of her jacket. Suddenly, before she had the chance to flip it open, she feels something press against her lower back.

"Hello Sydney," a cold voice says.

----------------------------------------------------

The phone continues to ring.

"Hi. This is Sydney. Leave a message and I'll call you back. Bye." Will hangs up the reciever and decides to wait a little bit before calling back.

"She's probably busy at work," Will thinks to himself.

----------------------------------------------------

Sydney knew that voice all to well to not know who it was. "Drop the phone and turn around slowly." Sydney does as she's told. She leans over slightly to set her phone down and she slowly turns around. Standing before her is a man she had seen many times before. He stood casually with the gun still pointed at her.

----------------------------------------------------

The nurse knocks at the door again.

"Come in!"

"Did you get ahold of your friend yet?"

"Not yet."

"Did you want me to go ahead and book that shuttle-"

"No. I'm going to try later. I have nothing to do anytime soon anyway. Plus I have something important to talk to her about."

"All right then. Just make sure you tell us before you leave so we know to clean up the room. Also, you must be gone by tomorrow afternoon or we will put you on a shuttle."

"Don't worry. I'll be gone by then."

----------------------------------------------------

"What? I didn't kick your ass hard enough last time so you've come back for more," Sydney asks.

"Very smart Miss Bristow, badmouthing again? You've already become a dangerous complication in our new plan. I wouldn't make it worse."

"What plan?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now if you'll just come with me, I won't have to hurt you. You _do_ have a choice Miss Bristow." Sydney suddenly ducks and kicks Sark to the ground. She finds space to run and catch Sark's gun. She picks it up and aims it at Sark. Sark chuckles.

"You know Sydney," Sark reaches into his back pocket and grabs another gun, "A man such as myself never goes without a spare." Both Sark and Sydney continue to stand there aiming their weapons at eachother. Both of them pulled the triggor.

The figure falls to the ground grabbing their shoulder in pain. The other figure stands over them with the gun pointed looking down. "You know Sydney, it didn't have to come to this." He butts her in the head with the end of the gun. She is knocked out.

----------------------------------------------------

The phone vibrates inside his pocket. Sark takes it out and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Oh. Hi. Do I have the wrong number."

"Sydney can't answer her phone right now." Will was beginning to recognize who the voice belonged to. He then realized from his past experience. It was Mr. Sark!"

"What did you do with her! I swear to god I'm going to kick your ass!" In the background Will heard noises that sounded like Sydney calling for whomever was on the phone. Sark decided to make Will suffer. He set it to speaker phone.

"Sydney!"

"Will! Don't give into him! Whatever he wants, don't give it to him!" Will was upset over what he had heard. "Call Michael! Please!"

----------------------------------------------------

Michael and Lauren were sitting at the Brunch Restaurant.

"So Michael. Where did you grow up?"

"I grew up in-" His sentence was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. It came up as, "Will Tippon." I have to take this.

"Hello?"

"Michael?"

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I have something to tell you about Sydney."

"Listen man. She and I are over. I don't want to hear it."

"No. Man-"

"Listen. I don't care for her anymore!"

"Just listen to me!" Michael goes silent. "She's been taken. I think Sark has a lot to do with it. I called her cell phone and Sark answered."

"Thank you. I'll notify CIA right away." Michael hangs up.

----------------------------------------------------

Michael walks into the CIA office.

"Jack. I need to speak with you."

"Go ahead."

"Not here." They both walk into a non-security room.

"Jack. Sark has demanded a page that's being kept in Tokyo, Japan. And he wants it for Sydney. But he contacted-" Vaughn is cut off by Jack.

"Wait back up a minute. What page?"

"Some page called page 86. It's in the Rambaldi Manuscript."

"And what do you mean he has Sydney," Jack asks in disbelief.

"He took Sydney last night."

"How did you find this out?"

"Will called me and said Sark answered her phone. But I was also going to say that Sydney and I already got the page-"

"How the hell did you get the page," Jack shoves Vaughn agianst the wall.

"We found out that Francie is still alive and they wouldn't give her up unless we gave them something they wanted. And I know how much Francie meant to Sydney, so I stole the page. But I had Marshall make a copy of it and make fake fluid to make the writing show up."

"How dare you go behind the CIA's back like this! Do you realize what you stole was property of the CIA! We own the only Rambaldi house in Tokyo!"

"What are you going to do about it Jack! Cause now they have your daughter and they won't release her until they get the page!"

----------------------------------------------------

**I know. Cheezy. But I need to get back into habit. Lol**

**RR! **

**-deena**


End file.
